


Shtup Buddies 下

by lilianar1997



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-24
Updated: 2019-01-24
Packaged: 2019-10-15 14:02:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,325
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17530064
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lilianar1997/pseuds/lilianar1997





	Shtup Buddies 下

27天。从那个化妆间事故开始，到现在为止已经27天了，Krist和Singto恢复到了以前正常的工作关系，也不对，是回到了甚至比发生关系之前更为疏离的工作关系。

他们依然按部就班地工作，排练，站台，但一切又都不一样了。他们还是营业CP，所以还是会有一些日常采访之类的同框，在别人眼里他们还是和以前一样，很亲蜜的Pnong关系，只有Krist知道，他们已经和过去完全不一样了。

公众面前，Singto依然会把正脸留给他，被人哄笑只能被看见侧脸也不理会，但Krist知道他看自己的眼神少了些神彩和感情。站台，做游戏，Singto依然会输给他，但Krist知道这不再是Singto故意输的了，晚上开黑打游戏，明明在线也不会再来找他组队了。最明显的区别是，他们不再聊天了，Singto不再在休息时间粘着他，不会再靠近他听他絮絮叨叨地说话，也不会再和他聊学校里发生的小事，和Singto的Line的聊天记录停留在了27天前，他们心照不宣地，默契地成为了普通同事。

去他的默契，去他的普通同事关系。Krist决定27天就是他忍受的极限了。在尝过山珍海味之后，一下子叫人吃素，谁能受得了。而且Krist失去的不仅仅是一个炮友，他还同时失去了他最好的朋友，他的温柔的哥哥。

Singto怎么可以说得自己很无辜似的，当初的开始确实是我引诱的没错，但你不是也接受了？这段日子的疯狂难道只是我一个人的一厢情愿吗？说断就断，那过去呢，就算没有性，总得把那个原本的好哥哥还给我吧。

Krist完全没想好要和Singto说些什么，但他实在是忍不住这样不清不楚地拖着，挣扎了半天，还是决定去找Singto说清楚，就算要断，也得有个说法。

鼓起勇气的Krist在开口说了一句:“P Sing，我们得谈谈。”之后，就被Singto淡淡的一眼消磨掉了勇气。他哥真的是一个很绝情的人，对你好的时候眼睛里只有你一个人，而现在，看你的眼神就像是看一个陌生人。

Krist被这个眼神深深地刺痛了：“P Sing，我要谈谈，最起码在你判我死刑之前，我得知道自己错在哪里了！”

听到这话，Singto无奈地笑了：“原来你不知道么？其实错的不是你，错的是我。我不应该放任你的，现在只是我知道错了，所以及时改正而已。”

“可是就算你不想再和我上床了，为什么我们不能回到以前呢？”

“以前？Krist，以前我们是什么关系呢？”Singto挑了挑眉反问道。

“以前，以前我们是朋友，是Pnong啊。”

“Krist，没有朋友会像我们那样的，你会和兄弟撒娇，抱抱甚至不停的挑逗对方吗？你会和兄弟电话，Line聊天到半夜吗？你会莫名其妙地睡了你的兄弟还要求他做你的长期炮友吗？不会的，Krist。我现在对待你就是我对待普通朋友的态度，我只是把过去给过你的那些特权收回了而已，我觉得这样挺好。”

“我完全没有觉得哪里好！如果我们以前做的那些都不是Pnong该做的，那你为什么要纵容我？！”

“你不知道么？”Singto看了一眼Krist，笑了：“因为我没有把你当成兄弟。因为我爱你。”

！！！

刚刚P Sing说了什么？！他说他爱我？！怎么会呢？Krist被Singto这的一记直球击中，完全不知道应该如何反应。

Singto倒像是终于说出口了似地，松了一口气：“你明白了？其实我并不想告诉你的，只是……现在你懂了。所以我说这是我的错，我不应该忍受不了诱惑，和你开始的。我说过我们要的东西完全不一样，你要的不过是我的身体，是一时贪欢，而我要的是你的身心，你的全部。一开始我以为我给了你你所想要的，终有一天，你会明白，回报给我我所希望的，但最后发现只不过是自欺欺人罢了。Krist你是我最爱的人，但也是对我最残忍的人。继续下去也不会有以后了，不如放过我，也放过你自己。”

Krist听着Singto娓娓道来，却不知该怎么回复，这是他哥啊，是自己让他露出这样受伤的表情的，为什么我的心也随着隐隐作痛呢：“P Sing，为什么我们不可以回到只作朋友的那时候呢？我不想失去你这个朋友啊。”Krist轻轻地问道。

“Lover or nobody，Krist，你知道我的，要么不要，要就要全部。但我不会去逼迫你，所以算了吧，Krist，我们之间结束了。”

这次谈话之后，Krist和Singto的关系彻底降到冰点，没有交流没有勾通，当然这也可能和Singto的新剧上线有关，他开始忙着和新剧的演员一起营业推剧，和Krist一起工作的时间也减少了。

而Krist？Krist觉得自己过得像是行尸走肉。只觉得心里窝了火，却没处发泄，平时不开心有他哥会来哄，现在呢。Krist是有话憋不住的人，什么都不说，实在太为难他了，于是。……

“小Gun，有点事，我想问问你……”

这天正好和Gun都在公司，虽然Gun看着天真可爱，但其实人还是挺靠谱的，而且现在Krist也真不知道应该和谁去说这个事了。

“Gun啊，其实是我有一个朋友他最近身上发生了点事，他有点想不明白，所以想有人来解开解他。”  
“事情呢是这样的，我……那个朋友，有另一个很要好的朋友，本来两个人相处都挺好的，但这两个人不小心上床了……”

Gun:“什么？你和Singto上床了？！我就说你们俩迟早会搞到一起去！我要马上去告诉爸比～～～唔～～～～”

Krist吓得马上上去捂住他的嘴：“嘘……嘘……嘘，不是我和P Sing，我说了是我一朋友。你还要不要听了？”

Gun瞪大眼睛，拼命点了点头。Krist把手放下，再次强调道：“是我的一个朋友！然后，他们俩上床之后就发展成了炮友，然后突然有一天我朋友的朋友说他不想继续了，因为他爱上我朋友了，不想只做朋友了。你说说看，我这个朋友应该怎么办。”

Gun看了他一眼，说：“很简单啊，如果只是那方面的需求，叫你朋友换一个炮友。”

“可是我不想换！不对！我朋友不想换！也不对，啊啊啊啊～我也不知道我想要什么啊～”Krist懊恼地低下头。

“但你必须想明白啊，不是吗？Krist如果你已经开始纠结，（不是我！）说明他还是犹豫的，你朋友究竟想要什么。”

“如果他也不明白呢？”小小声的Krist。

“那就只能失去了，你能忍受吗？或者你这样设想一下，让你接受他做为爱人，和让你失去他哪个你更不能忍受呢？如果他以后都这样对你了，你怎么办？他说他爱上你了，那你呢？你对他的感觉究竟是什么？”

Krist摇了摇头。

“你想会不会那也是爱情，只是被性爱蒙蔽了呢？或者你再想象一下，你能不能接受和你别的朋友上床，或者他有别人了～～”   
Singto，哥哥我尽力了，只能帮你到这了。

“不能，只有他。”Krist听Gun这样说了之后，在心里默默的假设了一番，苦笑了起来。原来自己早就沦陷了不是吗？先不论对他是不是爱情，但想像一下别人，完全不能接受啊。所以，从来都没有别人，Singto对他的吸引力不只是在性的方面，Krist也一样，想要的不仅仅只是性，他要的是Singto的全部。

想通了的Krist立马就等不及了，他要就见到Singto，告诉他自己的想法，现在！马上！

再一次站在Singto公寓门口的Krist定了定神给自己鼓了鼓气，谁知敲了半天门却没得到回应，后知后觉地想到Singto今天莫不是有其他活动吧，以前他一天的工作，学习都会和自己报备一下，现在Singto到底在做什么Krist也不知道了。打他电话也不接，想见他，只能等待。

Singto回到公寓时，就看见门边有小小的一个黑影蜷缩在那里，走近一看。

“Singtuan～～你回来了啊，我等了你好久。”

“你怎么来了？”

“Singtuan，Kit有话跟你说。”

“说吧。”

“进屋子里去说好不好，Kit在这里等了你好久，又冷又饿，Singtuan……”

先不说饿吧，我们不是地处热带国家么？冷是怎么回事？不过Krist撒起娇来是六亲不认的。两个人在门口僵持了一会，最后Singto还是输给了小孩委屈巴拉的样子，开门让他进去了。

一进门，Krist就习惯性地向卧室走去，却被Singto拦住：“Krist你有什么话，快点说吧，说完了就早点回去，我明天早上还有课，要早休息。”

Krist只能去客厅沙发上坐好，想说话，却越想越委屈，越想越害怕，结果话没说出口，自己先哭上了：“Singtuan，你好多天没理我了～～Kit觉得好难过～”

看着坐在沙发上哭得稀里哗啦的Krist，Singto无奈了，拿了纸巾过去递给他：“怎么莫名其妙就哭了呢，你倒底想说什么啊。”  
Krist得寸进尺地拉着Singto的手帮自己擦鼻子，哭红了的双眼盯着Singto：“我想说～我不要你不理我，我想你还是像以前一样会痛我，会哄我……”

“Krist，我以为我们已经说清楚了。”

“没有，我们没有说清楚。上次你噼里啪啦说了一堆，根本没有给我缓冲的余地。你只告诉了我你的想法，你难道就不想知道我的想法吗？”

“那Krist，告诉我，你的想法。”

“我的想法就是，我不要做你的Nobody，我要做你的Lover。”

Singto愣了一下：“你想清楚了？”

点头。

“我不希望你因为我上次说的话让你觉得必须要有回应才行，Krist如果说你只是希望我像以前那样对你，还是不要给我什么希望……”话音未落，就被Krist的吻打断了。

Krist贴着Singto轻声但却坚定地说道：“Singtuan，你没听明白吗？那我就再说一遍，我要做P Sing的爱人，我爱你Singto Prachaya Ruangroj，我要你的身体也要你的心灵，同等的，我会奉上我的身心，我的一切。从今天开始，你的世界只能有我。Singtuan，你听明白了吗？！”

Singto笑了起来：“既然你这样说了，可不能反悔了……我是不会再放手的了。”

“你才不要反悔呢！”

花前月下，互诉衷肠之后，是不是应该卿卿我我一番？更何况两个人已经一个多月没碰过对方，这次的急切程度完全不亚于初夜。

只是被Singto压在身下的Krist觉得这次好像不太一样？“Singtuan？这是？你要干嘛？”

“干你。怎么了？有什么问题？”Singto一边忙着把Krist从衣服里面解救出来，一边一下下吻着他的嘴角，眼睛亮亮地盯着他看。

往日的性爱一般Krist都是主动的那一方，Singto更多的是配合。而今天的Singto不一样，他更为强势，Krist也知道一旦Singto认真起来，自己是倔不过他的。

意乱情迷之下，Krist发现Singto还是衣冠楚楚，自己却只剩内衣遮体，不满地踢了踢Singto，想腾出手来去解他的扣子。Singto微微侧过身躲开了他的手。

Singto挑了挑眉，伸手扯开了自己的领带，他将领带慢慢滑下领口，然后解下了衬衫最上方的三粒扣子。Krist着迷得看着他：“Singtuan，你是不是故意的？”

“你觉得呢？喜欢么？”

“喜欢，最喜欢Singtuan了。快一点。”

“要我快一点做什么？”

Krist上前紧贴着Singto，一边用手指把他的衬衫下摆从皮带扣里拉了出来，一边在他耳边说：“快点，吻我，舔我，把我弄乱……然后操我！操到让我没办法呼吸……”

“如你所愿！”

一阵天旋地转，Krist已经仰躺在了床上，Singto扑到在他身上，直接用牙齿咬住了他的脖颈，Krist只觉得微微一疼，然后身上的人就改成了吮吸，Krist的皮肤太嫩也太白了，只要稍稍用力就会留下吻痕。

“哥～别留印子啊，明天别人会看到的～”  
“我就是想让他们看看，让所有人都知道Krist是有主的！”

Krist下身一凉，身上最后的遮蔽物也已经被Singto除去。他哥在舔他。  
Singto一直直勾勾地盯着Krist，他的眼神深邃而炙热，带着一丝丝的挑逗，Krist以前就一直觉得他的这种眼神十分诱惑，能把人看到腿软。Singto瞳孔里反射出Krist的面孔，然后嘴唇微张，低头，将Krist吞入自己的口中。

Singto之前很少帮Krist做口活，但无疑，只要他想，他能做好任何事情。Krist觉得自己马上就要爆炸了，他兴奋万分，只想在Singto口中横冲直撞。Singto用舌头描绘着Krist的阴茎，先把龟头舔得湿湿的，然后将舌尖钻进马眼不断舔弄，很快，更多的液体不停地渗出来，然后再被Singto不断地吮走。

Krist只能咬住自己的手臂，才能阻止自己尖叫出声。Singto看他忍得辛苦，说：“别咬了，我想听。”

“或者，Singtuan也可以想别的办法，让我叫不出来？”Krist眯着眼睛瞄一眼Singto。

这个妖精！

Singto换了个姿势，现在Krist还是仰卧在床上，只是他的嘴里含着Singto的分身，无意识地吞吞吐吐着，Singto将自己的阴茎起起落落往Krist的口中送着，操着他的嘴。  
而Krist的注意力也都被趴在他身上的Singto吸引了过去，Singto现在正舔弄着他的大腿内侧，那里非常敏感，一凑过去吮吸，Krist的肌肉就紧张了起来。

然后Singto用手有一下没一下地照顾着Krist的阴茎，微微用力，让Krist把腿张地更开了些。现在他能看见Krist两腿之间，没有比现在更清楚了：高高挺起被吸得水水发亮的阴茎，饱涨的双球，还有再下面那个私密的穴口。Singto低下头，延着Krist的勃起慢慢舔到会阴，再吮吻着来到那个小洞。

它现在还是很干涩的，不过Singto开始对着它又舔又吸，吮吸着周围的褶皱，不断地将唾液舔进那个小洞，并且着迷于每次进去舌尖被穴口浅浅夹住的感觉，就像是在用舌头操着Krist一样。

Krist只觉得自己的下半身已经开始不听使唤，他哥也太会玩了，由于嘴巴被填满，Krist用腿环住Singto的脑袋，轻轻地蹭了蹭，示意他继续。

Singto将一根手指送入了Krist的身体，好吧，只有唾液，还是有些紧的，不过Singto也不是轻易放弃的人，他开始不断地用加上舌头，嘴唇，连同手指一起活动，软化，开发着Krist未经人事的入口，那个入口开始松动，然后承受了第二第三根手指。  
Krist知道Singto明明已经硬得不行，但还是细心得为自己做着扩张。他吐出了Singto的阴茎：“Singtuan，你进来，我不想这样，我马上就要不行了。”  
“我怕你会受伤，毕竟你后面是第一次。”

“现在，马上进来，你再不操我，我就要操你了！”

之后被进入的Krist还是发觉自己低估了Singto硬起来之后的尺寸和自己后面的承受能力。“好疼！”

Singto也不是很好受，他只进入了一半，而Krist实在是太紧了:“Kit，你放松一点……你很疼吗？不行的话还是……”

Krist看着Singto满头大汗，一脸心疼自己的样子，伸出腿将Singto牢牢扣在身上，勉强笑着：“别动，Singtuan，你让我休息一下，马上就好。我想要你，只要小小等我一下。”两人再度吻在了一起，Singto伸手到Krist的后方，慢慢摸着他们连接在一起的地方，轻轻按着洞口，直到感觉到它的软化。

Singto终于将自己挤入了Krist的身体，用自己的阴茎破开了那肠壁里的褶皱，在感觉到自己的囊袋碰触到Krist的臀缝时，两人都舒了一口气。

“Singto，来吧，把我里面操成你的形状……”

Singto的撞击在下一秒钟突然变得暴烈起来，他紧紧扣住Krist腰，在他体内狠狠地冲击着：“Kit，叫我的名字！”

“Sing！Sing，我的Sing。”Krist圆圆的眼睛随着Singto的动作无法抑制地留下生理性泪水，慢慢地模糊了他的视线，只能看见那个在他身体上不断驰骋的男人，只能听到他不断加粗的呼吸声，Krist仰起头，张大嘴巴想吸入更多一些氧气，却在Singto的撞击中发出淫靡的呜咽声。

Singto突然觉得怀里的身体僵硬了，包裹着自己分身的软肉痉挛了一下。“是这里吗？Krist？”

Krist被刺激到G点的那一下让自己有些害怕，他不想去回复Singto，但Singto却不会放过他，他反复控制自己擦过那里，每次撞上去，Krist火热而湿润的内壁都会狠狠地回应自己，更紧地包裹着Singto的柱身。

终于Krist忍不住了，用后面感受到的前列腺高潮和前面的高潮，感觉完全不一样，它是一波接着一波地，没有尽头，Krist有一种要被操尿了的感觉。现在Krist舒服得只会夹紧了自己的甬道去配合Singto的动作：“Sing，好舒服，就是那里，我操……”  
“Kit，告诉我，是谁在操你？”

“是Sing，是我的Singtuan在，操我～”

“Singtuan是你的谁？”

“爱人，Singtuan是Kit最爱的人！”

Singto的阴茎好象又涨大了几分，它将Krist的内壁撑得满满的，不留一丝空隙。

“Sing，Sing，那里，再重一点……啊……不行了，要来了，要来了！”终于他射了出来，射在Singto的身上，看着自己的白浊顺着Singto的腹肌慢慢流淌下来，Krist觉得异常满足。射精过后的Krist刚想享受一下高潮的余韵，但是……

“Singtuan？Sing？”

“怎么了？”

“你怎么还没射啊？”

“你射了就不管我了么？我们继续啊……”Singto在Krist体内的东西继续着自己的动作，完全不管Krist微弱的反对。而Krist只能被钉在Singto的阴茎上起起伏伏，他刚刚射过的分身可怜巴巴地在两人腹间晃动着。Singto抓住了它，随着自己胯部的动作撸动着，Krist再次发出甜膩的呻吟声，陷入了近乎昏迷的快感之中。

Krist不知道Singto最后拉着自己做了多久，也不知道自己到底射了几次，等他再次有意识的时候，Singto已经把两人收拾干净，躺在床上，有一下没一下地吻着自己了。

“Singtuan？”

“恩？”

“没什么，就叫叫你。我男朋友的名字怎么那么好听。嘿嘿嘿。”

“Kit，谢谢你。”

“谢我什么？”

“谢谢你愿意回来，谢谢你愿意给我机会拥有你。我爱你。”

些时两人剧烈的心跳正是陷入爱情最动听的声音。

 

彩蛋

1.Singto在庆功宴上其实没有喝得很多，他一直注意着Krist，见他去上厕所，于是跟了进去，落锁。

2.Jane：“Singto，你叫我上去拿包是故意的对吧？你和Krist的事情我可不想掺和。”

“你只要在我说的点进来就行，其他的不用你管，还有眼睛不要乱看。”

 

3.“Gun，谢谢你，我朋友和他朋友在一起了。”

……

“好了好了，是我和Singtuan在一起了。”


End file.
